Days of Their Lives
by Sable-Reiver
Summary: AU Drabble Collection, Multiple Pairings AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx ; A peek at the normal lives as normal as they can be of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Fluff, mild humor. Warning: Contains coarse language.
1. AkuRoku: Time for Tea

If anyone had asked Roxas what he knew about Axel, he would claim everything. They'd been best friends since preschool, went everywhere and did everything together. They even had the same group of friends; people used to say they were joined at the hip. So it came as no surprise when they announced their relationship, and from that came a new level of knowing. They'd been together six years now, lived together for four of those, and the blonde would swear up and down that there wasn't a single thing he didn't know about his fiery partner.

Which would be why he was shocked into paralysis when he discovered two of these things on the same morning.

He'd woken up earlier than usual, unable to sleep very well from the night before. Axel was already up (Roxas had yet to find a time when the redhead _wasn't_ awake), and so he'd gone downstairs to locate the man and try to salvage what stolen warmth he could from the other body.

Entering the kitchen, he found a scene he had not _once_ witnessed before, and came to a complete halt, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape in shock.

There was Axel, sitting at the kitchen table in_ glasses_, reading the newspaper and sipping _tea_. A normal enough scene for anyone else, but to the poor, sleep-deprived blonde, it was too much. He could barely comprehend what he was looking at, let alone find words for it. It just didn't compute.

Eventually, the redhead noticed the staring and glanced up, rim of the mug perched on his lower lip as he went to drink from it. Seeing Roxas gaping at him, frozen in the archway, he paused and blinked, eyebrow arching in question of the unnatural amount of attention he was being given. The silence became too much, and Axel put the cup back down.

"Um…Roxy? Do I need to call a doctor?" He asked, trying to restart the blonde's brain. After a few moments, it seemed to work, and the younger remerged into the waking world, mind flailing desperately for a reply.

"S…Since when do you drink _tea?_" Was his first reply, which got him pursed lips and a further-arched eyebrow. "And since when do you wear glasses!?"

"Since I was fourteen, but I only wear them at ungodly hours of the day because myself in glasses is as close to divinity as those times are going to get." Typical response from Axel, and the routineness of it seemed to help calm Roxas a bit more, enough to allow him to act relatively normal. "And I'm aware you have a personal vendetta against tea, but mine is fucking delicious, so you can feel free to shut your mouth about it, got it memorized?"

If he'd been talking to anyone but Roxas, that person probably would've been offended. However, because it _was_ the blonde, he simply got a laugh in the form of a scoff, and a light shove. The younger was glad to learn that even after so many years of knowing each other, of being attached at the hip, there were still things he didn't know about Axel. Made things more interesting. He'd just have to be better prepared next time…and maybe try to surprise his lover with some new things of his own.

-_Sable_


	2. AkuRoku: Stop Knit-Picking

Feeling himself pulled from the haze of sleep by his body's need to pee, Axel groaned in quiet displeasure, even as he moved to obey it. Wasn't like there was anyone in bed to tempt him to ignore it; for once in their lives, Roxas was actually up before him.

When he was finished, the redhead scrubbed a hand over his face and stretched, yawning. No point in going back to bed now at all; up was up. So he just made his way downstairs.

To get to the kitchen in their house, one had to pass through the living room, located at the bottom of the stairs. It wasn't a large house really, there were only three rooms on that level, so there were only three places Roxas could be. As per usual, he was sitting in front of the TV in the living room. Axel noted this with barely another thought, and turned into the kitchen to grab a drink.

It was about when his hand was reaching for a mug for his coffee that his mind caught the abnormal tick of the scene he'd just walked past. Axel backpedalled, sticking his head through the archway to get another look, just to make sure he wasn't entirely bat-shit off his rocker.

And yes indeed, there was Roxas, his Roxy, the spikey blonde who could be colder than the North Pole dipped in liquid nitrogen and swore up and down that he would lynch anyone who questioned his 'bad boy reputation' (and would actually back it up), sitting on the couch, knitting.

Knitting.

_Without looking at what he was doing._

Implying skill.

Implying experience.

Implying he'd been doing this for more than…he…should've…

….

What.

And that sneaky fucker knew. Even as Axel stared, trying to unbreak his brain, a nasty little smirk that had nothing to do with what he was watching (a healthy choice of CSI Miami) made itself known.

"Yes Axel?"

The words, said in the smuggest, most pretentious…prick-iest tone anyone would ever be able to manage, snapped the redhead out of his trance.

"Since when do you _knit?_" He asked, not even knowing what he had just done.

That cocky bitch of a smirk widened juuuuuuust enough to make Axel's eyebrow twitch, and he tensed further when Roxas paused in his work, sat up straighter, and affected the haughtiest, and yet still most Axel-like tone he ever could.

"I'm aware you have a personal vendetta against _knitting_, Axel, but mine is fucking amazing, so you can feel free to shut your mouth about it, _got it memorized_?" The last bit was snarked out through a pinched face and a barely contained laugh.

The redhead flipped his boyfriend off and slouched back into the kitchen, grumbling unintelligible replies and thinking of only two things.

Revenge.

And tea.

-_Sable_


	3. AkuRoku: The Woes of Shows (and Tunes)

It was all Axel's fault. Axel and that stupid maze. Because now Roxas couldn't get the soundtrack from _Chicago_ out of his head. And it was driving him fucking bat-shit.

The day they had gotten back from that god-forsaken place, everything had been fine. There had been teasing and punching and then kissing and everything was good. And then about two days later it started again and it since _hadn't stopped_.

Those 'two days later' had been a week ago.

Somehow, he'd managed to hide his newest cause of irritation from Axel. Catching himself humming and stopping just as his boyfriend appeared through a doorway, tensing his body to avoid even the smallest amount of dancing (because that was something he just _couldn't_ do).

Maybe Axel was having the same issue. Or maybe he'd done it just to torture his lover. But one day, Roxas had come downstairs to the sounds of _Chicago_ blaring from their TV.

Groaning quietly and immediately going to the kitchen, the blonde unsuccessfully tried to keep the music from entering his brain. But the musical composers had done their job well, and the catchy tunes slipped through his defenses, worming their way into his mind, making him _relax_ and _forget_ the consequences of what he was about to do.

Completely unaware of it, Roxas started to hum along to He Had it Comin'. The song had just started, and already he was lost. It continued, crescendoing as he remembered it did before settling in for the last story from the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail. And now he wasn't just humming, he was singing along. Rather loudly, in fact. And of course, including the instrumental parts. Loud enough to be heard by the redhead in the next room.

Grinning to the point where the Cheshire Cat would've been proud, Axel ever-so-quietly got up from his seat and snuck into the kitchen, eyes narrowing just slightly as he tried to contain his laughter at the sight of his boyfriend, beginning to dance ('dancing' in this case being bobbing the upper half of his body to the beat). Oh, it was just too good. And he _was_ going to take every advantage of the situation; Roxas being distracted enough by the sounds of the movie that he hadn't heard the quiet steps coming up behind him. It had all been going so well until the blonde had elbowed him in the stomach, driving all air from his lungs in both a _whoosh_ and a pained grunt-and-a-groan.

Whirling around, eyes wide, Roxas stared at the other man for a long moment, taking in the sight of Axel bent over at the waist, one hand on his stomach, the other clutching the edge of the counter to keep from going all the way over. He blinked, and then a wicked smirk slid across his face.

Crouching down slightly, he placed a finger under Axel's chin and tilted it upwards, smirk widening into a full on grin at the wince in the others face.

"You had it comin'." He chuckled, cutting off any kind of retort with sealed lips and a kiss.

-_Sable_


	4. AkuRoku: Halloween

October 31st. All Hallows Eve. And the city of Hollow Bastion was _crawling_ with evidence of celebration. Homes were decked out to the curb, lights and effects daring anyone to come near. Schools were closed for the day, to allow everyone prep time for when the lights went out and the fun began. Music flowed through the streets, from windows and cars, boom boxes and iPods. The city was in full swing, even as the residents waited for night to wrap its wings around them.

The sound of the doorbell snapped Roxas' concentration, but knowing who it was, it was already forgiven. He'd never been very creative, and couldn't make an original Halloween costume to save his life, so it was generic pirate for him this year. Axel on the other hand, as he would soon see, had gone a pretty nice mile.

Indeed, as soon as the blonde answered the door, his brain fried a little bit.

Standing in all his glory, the thing that surprised Roxas the most was that _somehow_, the redhead had managed to partially tame the wilderness that was his hair. Slicked back at the sides and forced into a line down his back, the red spikes could only be compared to ridged back of a dragon. The rest of the costume was wonderfully...steampunk; dark brown leather vest (cut to fit of course) fell to the man's hips, a lighter brown, pinstriped shirt underneath and a leather cuff on the left wrist, dark brown pants and knee high black leather boots finished the outfit.

But more than those, and more than even the eye patch over his right eye, or the goggles hanging around his neck, it was Axel's right arm that made it perfect. Somehow, he'd managed to find strips of metal, nuts, bolts and gears, and stuck them on his arm in such a way that it made it _look_ like he had a mechanical arm, shown off by the lack of sleeve.

Axel smirked devilishly. "Come on Roxie; we don't want the party to start without us."

The blonde scoffed, grinning as he was pulled out the door. "Like it could."

* * *

After hours of dancing and laughing into breathlessness, the boys decided to call it a night and headed back to Axel's apartment, each of them carrying home a complementary candy bag; the 'older' version of trick-'r-treating.

But it wasn't until back at the apartment complex, safely behind a locked door, that Axel unveiled his true intentions. Because he hadn't planned on only taking Roxas out to a party, oh no.

The blonde jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, and even while he leaned into the embrace, he glared suspiciously at the grin he was being given.

"Tonight, Roxas, is a very special night." He paused, and the smaller couldn't help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend's flair for the dramatic. "Tonight is the night that you…will lose your horror film virginity."

Axel knew very well that the blonde had never seen a scary movie before. He knew that it wasn't because he didn't want to; more that they were either busy, or had better things to watch. But, no mas.

Roxas couldn't help but blanch. Whatever Axel had in mind for this, it was going to be bad.

"And, to celebrate, I picked up what is regarded as one of the scariest movies of all time; Cape Fear." Said in the kind of chipper voice it was only managed to freak him out more, but the boy swallowed it down and just nodded. He would deal. Somehow.

* * *

Horror movies drew a peculiar reaction from Roxas. He didn't scream, or jump, or try to hide in Axel. He didn't yell things at the TV, or try to play off his fear by laughing. He didn't do…much of anything. Not talk. Or even move. He just…curled up into a ball, froze in place, and stayed there for the entire movie.

But that didn't mean he wasn't scared by it.

Come the end, Axel was Axel; yawning, stretching, acting normal as usual. He chuckled lightly when it took a couple of minutes for the blonde to uncurl himself, and blink his eyes shut from where they'd been stuck wide open.

"Well, I'm tired anyways. It's been a long day. Bed?" It was a question, a chance for the younger to ask for them to stay up longer. But Roxas nodded his head instead, and followed his boyfriend towards the bedroom, acting normal enough, though more quiet than usual.

Axel was asleep within minutes. Roxas wasn't.

Much as he tried, he couldn't sleep. Thinking back to the movie had him flinching, shivering beneath the blankets even though he wasn't cold. The night was suddenly ominous…filled with strange things that seemed to threaten him. Every creak was a killer. He couldn't take it.

Somehow, he managed to prod Axel awake.

"R'x's…sleeeeeeep…"

"I can't."

The redhead blinked a tired eye open and stared at the terrified blonde for several moments, before rolling over to lay on top of him, like he was a new mattress. The lack of air and extra weight wasn't appreciated.

"Why?"

"The movie…" Roxas wheezed.

Axel let his eyes fall closed and breathed a sigh. Not an exasperated one, that much was obvious. Just one prompted by sleep. Then, with a strength he shouldn't have had while plagued with exhaustion and the retreating bliss of unconsciousness, the older rolled them over completely, so that he was still on top of Roxas, but not in the same way. The way they were now had the blonde pinned to the mattress by half of Axel, body shielded, and head buried in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, while a spiked head rested atop his own. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, the other one close by. A leg was flung over his own.

"Sleep now?"

Roxas smiled contentedly. All he could see, all he could smell, hear, _feel_, was Axel.

"Yeah, I think so."

* * *

_Some days late, but regardless_

-_Sable_


	5. AkuRoku: Leaves of the Weather

_Ful Title: Leaves of the Weather Fall Together_

* * *

Eight-year-old Roxas loved his neighbourhood. He loved the people across the street, he loved the kids that lived around, and he loved the park that his mom let him and Sora walk to whenever they wanted. It was just…_awesome_. Especially in the fall. Because there were like, a bajillion leaf piles to jump in.

The one in his own yard was the best, of course, but Tidus next door always had a bigger pile because he had two trees instead of just one and his dad always raked them up into one huge pile instead of a whole bunch of little ones like the blonde's own dad tried to do. And everybody else's yard also had good leaves. Some were crunchier, and one had a gazillion ladybugs in it. But this year, it was the new people, the ones three houses down, that had caught the little boy's eye the most. Why? They had like, three trees. And they'd only just moved in, and Roxas wanted to know if maybe they had a new friend for him.

Thing was, he was never the loud friendly one. Sure when he was with his friends he could be just as playful as Sora, but it was the slightly older twin that was the one that got them those friends. Roxas came after. So even if he wanted to know if the new people had a kid, he would have to get his mom or brother to ask for him… But that didn't mean he couldn't jump in their pile of leaves!

With a wide grin, the blonde sprinted down the street, balancing wobbly on the curb the best he could. He made it to the edge of the lawn with only a few tumbles and new scrapes to speak of, but just as he was about to leap into the mound, his little kid eye and little kid attention span stopped on something. A leaf. Except it was way brighter than the other ones. Even for fall, when all the leaves were all bright and colorful, it was…weird. Red like a fire truck. It'd make something neat to show Sora!

Sneaking up, in case the family was hiding it for themselves, Roxas bent down and grabbed the leaf, not really bothering to figure out why it felt all…strandy before giving it a tug. Except it didn't come, and a sudden loud cry from under the leaves had the blonde falling backwards, scampering back a few steps as the pile shifted and a boy sat up from under them.

Roxas stared, eyes wide and chest heaving. It was his _hair!_ The boy's hair was the red thing! Watching the new kid rub at the spot at the base of the spike that had been pulled, the eight-year-old wondered how he could get his hair to look like that…sure it was already kinda spikey, but not like this!

"That hurt! Why'd ya pull on my hair?" The boy pouted, twisting around to look at the intruder that had ruined his nap.

Blue eyes gaped as Roxas fumbled for something to say. Where was Sora?! He was good at this sort of thing! He'd be all friendly and the redhead would be friends with them in no time! Instead he blurted out what came to mind.

"It's really red."

The boy blinked at him for a long moment, and then grinned. "Cool right? It's always this color. Mom says I was born with it." He stood and brushed crushed leaves from his clothes, before returning to staring at Roxas. "Your eyes are really blue."

He blushed and glanced away. "Thanks. I share 'em with my twin."

"You're a twin? That's neat."

"Yeah…" There was a moment of silence, and then the blonde spoke up again. "Wanna play with me?"

The boy's green eyes glittered. "Yeah! We can be best friends! I'm Axel."

"Roxas! Come on, I can show you all the best trees to climb!" The eight-year-old got up, frowned when he noticed he was shorter than his new friend, and then grabbed the redhead's hand and ran off, smile already spreading again. Maybe this time Axel could be his friend first, instead of Sora's.

* * *

_Sorry for the late update guys. Just out of November and NaNoWriMo (look it up), I really couldn't write anything. But now I'm/We're back and hopefully we can get back on track. Also finals of Uni, so bear._

_-Sable_


End file.
